O menino que roubava varinhas
by Rapousa
Summary: Um menino que rouba varinhas tenta, a seu modo, atrapalhar o avanço do nazismo num mundo onde a Alemanha luta numa guerra pela eliminação dos não mágicos, e acaba inesperadamente recebendo ajuda de um certo sangue puro filho de nazistas. [UA]
1. Prólogo

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Capa:** http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/9552/omeninoqueroubavavarinhda8.jpg

**Gênero:** Geral/Drama

**Ships: **Muitos... ou nenhum... com um toque beeem acentuado de H/D :X

**Resumo: **Um menino que rouba varinhas tenta, a seu modo, atrapalhar o avanço do nazismo num mundo mágico onde a Alemanha luta numa guerra pela eliminação dos não mágicos e acaba inesperadamente recebendo suporte de um certo sangue-puro filho de nazistas. (Universo Alternativo, enredo como ponto forte da história)

* * *

**Prólogo **

_No qual há um nascimento _

Não era frio, nem de forma alguma quente, era novo. Novo mesmo, tão novo que era assustador, tão novo que era desesperador. E era diferente. Doía, não muito, não sabia exatamente o que, mas doía. A vista, o corpo, tudo. Então ele protestou, o mais forte que pôde, tinha a leve noção que acabara de ser puxado, arrancado, tirado de seu conforto, e foi quando enfiaram algo por sua garganta, vozes. Era diferente, a acústica... Não que ele conhecesse essa palavra, mas ele conhecia o que sentia, alguém esfregando-o, a textura do mundo era diferente agora, um afago na cabeça, um beijo molhado, um cheirinho bom. Aquilo ele conhecia! De repente a separação novamente, mas pelo menos agora ele estava aquecido, a novidade de tudo tornara-se algo normal, aceitável, fácil de se adaptar. E ele enfim dormiu.

- Olha, olha!

- Qual deles é ele?

- O único que é igualzinho a James.

- Mas todos são iguais!

- Não são não.

- São sim, todos com cara de joelho, afinal qual é?

- Ei, ele não tem cara de joelho, tem a minha cara!

- E não dá no mesmo?

- _Halt's Maul_. Cala a boca. - resmungou.

Eles fumavam charutos no corredor da maternidade. Não que fosse realmente permitido, mas o charme de Sírius havia conseguido convencer duas curandeiras de que não havia problema. Remus se recusara a compartilhar da quebra de regra no início, mas James estava tão feliz, tão emocionado e tão insistente que no final Remus teve que ceder. E lá estavam os quatro amigos comemorando o primeiro filho de um deles, momento único, todos acabavam de se tornar tios - menos James que agora era** pai**.

- Você sabe que se Lily descobrir que você está fumando ela não vai gostar, não é? - disse Remus analisando o charuto que já estava pela metade em sua própria mão.

- Ainda nisso Moony?

- Sim James. Falando nisso, você não deveria estar agora ao lado de Lily?

- Agora ela está apenas descansando, e afinal, quem além de mim poderia mostrar a vocês o pequeno Harry?

- Então a Lily venceu? - perguntou Sírius, ao que James fez uma careta.

- Ela não venceu _Tatze_¹. Nós chegamos a um acordo. - disse categoricamente, dando mais uma tragada no charuto.

- Sei. - os outros três trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, Lily sempre vencia as discussões.

- Pois creia, o nome dele é Harry. Mas nosso próxima filha (como eu gosto de imaginar que vai ser) se chamará Marie, mas se for outro menino será Johann. Nada de nomes ingleses, afinal, nossos filhos são alemães!

- Quantos filhos mais vocês pretendem ter _Krone_¹?

- Alguns... – ele respondeu evasivamente fazendo um gesto vago com a mão.

--x--

¹ Como a história se passa na Alemanha resolvi utilizar os apelidos dos Marotos como são usados lá: James - Krone; Sirius - Tatze; Remus - Moony; Peter - Wumschwanz. Além de utilizar o nome do Marotos em alemão: Rumtreibers

* * *

**N/A:** Prólogo pequenininho, só uma introdução para a verdadeira história. Não, essa não é uma fic J/L, eles mal vão figurar por aqui, embora venham a aparecer no futuro. Só pra ressaltar, a história se passa na Alemanha, num mundo em que os papéis são invertidos, a magia rola solta e os trouxas é que são minoria. Deixe seu review e faça uma autora feliz :B 

p.s.: eu nunca pretendia postar esta fic :X Mas sei lá, bateu uma vontade, e foi através dela que eu conheci uma amiga especial e com ela ganhei meu primeiro prêmio (tá, não exatamente com ela, mas com uma versão "resumão" dela) por isso, resolvi arriscar para ver a receptividade das pessoas aqui no fanfiction :X


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Capa:** http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/9552/omeninoqueroubavavarinhda8.jpg

**Gênero:** Geral/Drama

**Ships: **Muitos... ou nenhum... com um toque beeem acentuado de H/D :X

**Resumo: **Um menino que rouba varinhas tenta, a seu modo, atrapalhar o avanço do nazismo num mundo mágico onde a Alemanha luta numa guerra pela eliminação dos não mágicos e acaba inesperadamente recebendo suporte de um certo sangue-puro filho de nazistas. (Universo Alternativo, enredo como ponto forte da história)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_No qual há apresentações_

Desde que eu tenho lembranças sempre soube que meus pais não eram meus pais. Digo, papai e mamãe eram apenas de criação, nada de sangue nos relacionava. A não ser é claro mamãe, que era prima de 3° grau da minha mãe de verdade. Falando na minha mãe de criação, quando era menor, ainda uma criança, não fazia idéia de quem fossem meus pais, sabia apenas que fazer perguntas sobre eles significava castigo. Se eu insistisse, isso poderia significar ficar sem jantar – ou sem almoço, dependendo do horário em que eu cometia tal afronta. Não que meus pais de criação fossem ciumentos e não gostassem de seu filhinho adotivo falando nos falecidos pais, isso era o máximo que eu sabia, meus pais estavam irremediavelmente mortos, sem vagas esperanças de que um dia um deles aparecesse e dissesse:

"_Hey Harry, vim te buscar!"_.

Meus pais de criação me castigavam porque havia algo ali que todos faziam questão de esquecer, algo que ninguém gostava de falar e queriam que eu compartilhasse com eles desse desejo. Mas, como eu poderia temer ou entender algo que ninguém jamais me explicou?

Não que eu já tivesse feito essa pergunta a alguém, afinal, chegar a esse ponto era perder um refeição na certa, além de levar um sova que doeria por dias. Quanto a sova, eu já estava acostumado, mas naqueles tempos cada refeição era uma fortuna, já morríamos de fome mesmo quando comíamos os escassos mantimentos, e ficar sem comer só me fez ser uma criança menor e mais magra do que eu já naturalmente seria, sim, como você talvez deva ter imaginado, minha infância inteira incomodei meus pais de criação com perguntas sobre meus pais verdadeiros, afinal, algo tão escondido devia mesmo valer a pena, era por isso, acho, que eu parecia ser tão desnutrido.

Meus pais de criação: Rosa e Walter Hubermann. Ela, uma mulher em forma de armário e cara de papelão, andava gingando, gostava de xingar e de me punir quando perguntava sobre meus pais verdadeiros ou quando ela achava que eu fazia algo errado. Quando criança achava que ela me desprezava, mas quando fiquei grande o suficiente para entender, percebi que ela apenas me amava de verdade e queria a todo custo me proteger da realidade, só não sabia como demonstrar isto de uma forma mais carinhosa. Ele, um homem grande, formato de barril, sem pescoço, bigode cujos fios ele gostava de arrancar quando ficava nervoso, o que usualmente era acompanhado pelo arroxeado de suas feições que iam desde o rosa até o marrom em menos tempo do que você acharia humano. Acho que ele nunca gostou de mim, e ele era bem sincero nisso, não era só a forma dele demonstrar seu amor e/ou preocupação.

Minha rua,rua Himmel, uma grande ironia, quase humor negro. _Himmel céu_. Céu? Só podia ser uma piadinha infame. A rua Himmel, longe do que pode parecer, não era um inferno, não. Mas passava longe de ser um céu. Era um rua de pessoas simples, muitas pobres, crianças sujas e às vezes (ou quase sempre) esfomeadas. Estas mesmas crianças sujas costumavam passar os dias brincando na rua, mulheres velhas ou não tão velhas interagiam, tanto com insultos (muito comum) como com conversa fiada, e tínhamos claro nossas figurinhas registradas, os esquisitos da rua Himmel, os preferidos das crianças, dos quais não vou falar muito, pois seria, a meu ver, perda de tempo. Esta minha antiga rua, nem sei se existe mais, há algum tempo foi destruída, não sei se a reconstruíram, mas vamos por partes.

Meus amigos da rua Himmel, Ron Weaslmann. Claro que haviam outros meninos e meninas que eu gostava de brincar ou jogar quadribol. Mas Ron é o único amigo que nesta curta história eu acho que valha a pena ser citado. Se eu fosse escrever uma biografia, poderia colocar aqui todos os nomes (ou os nomes que eu lembrar), e teríamos uma bela lista, mas não quero escrever uma biografia. Ron Wealsmann tinha a minha idade, ruivo e sardento - assim como todos os seus outros seis irmãos - olhos azuis um pouco esbugalhados, conhecido na rua como maluco. Acho que preciso "perder" um tempo explicando porque ele era considerado maluco, só creio que antes precisarei contextualizar você com o tempo e o local em que vivíamos.

Alemanha, Hitler. Se você nunca ouviu falar de Hitler peço que revise o seu livro de História da Magia, e se mesmo assim ele não estiver lá, peço que reclame com o seu professor, pois você tem em mãos um livro _muito _incompleto. Eu nasci antes de Hitler chegar ao poder, e cresci com ele ascendendo, até tomar o poder da Alemanha e ser apoiado por mais ou menos 90 da população. Mesmo que apoiar ele significasse perseguir os _muggel_¹, vale lembrar que muitos alemães apoiavam Hitler fervorosamente, ou apenas se associavam ao partido nazista. Não que houvesse muitas opções naquela época, ou você era do partido, ou você morria de fome sem emprego. Basicamente, _muggel_ e qualquer um que de alguma forma compactuassem com eles era considerado inimigo do povo alemão, o que conseqüentemente significava ser mandado para um campo de concentração onde haviam duas opções: trabalho forçado ou morte. Cada um tinha sua própria opinião de qual das duas opções era mais tentadora, sem ironias. Era fácil viver na Alemanha naquela época, bastava odiar os _muggel_, amar Hitler e viver sua vida.

E então encontramos o problema de Ron Wealsmann. Não que ele odiasse Hitler, não naquela época. Mas ele tinha uma amiga _muggel_ (no tempo em que ainda não era realmente crime conhecer, conversar ou ser amigo de um).

Hermione Wranger, nascida _muggel_, estudava na mesma sala que nós, seu pai tinha uma loja aolado da do pai de Ron.

No começo, acho que Ron não gostava dela, implicava e ria da menina, não por ela ser nascida _muggel_, como se pode pensar, mas por ela ser estudiosa, estudiosa até de mais. Hermione Wranger só sabia falar de livros e passar lições de moral em todos quando era pequena.

Uma coisa que é praticamente de conhecimento geral: meninos pequenos não sabem interagir direito com as meninas, principalmente se gostam delas, e daí surge a implicância. Esse era o exato problema de Ron. Crescer fez bem para ele, começou a conversar civilizadamente com Hermione e sempre ia visitá-la na loja do pai, onde conversavam sobre sabe-se-lá-o-que. A única coisa que sei, é que um dia ele achou um pôster. Um pôster de _Fussball_, esporte trouxa onde há uma bola do tamanho aproximado de uma goles, só que ela quica mais e é _chutada_ no _chão_. Claro que não é só isso, mas, se eu fosse explicar exatamente como é o_ Fussball_ ia precisar escrever um livro só para ele (e acredite_ muggels_ têm esse tipo de livro). Basta saber que era um esporte _muggel_ bem diferente de quadribol. O ponto em que quero chegar é, Ron viu o pôster e atrás deste havia uma reportagem sobre um tal de Lêonidas da Silva, um jogador de uma país distante chamado Brasil.

Nada de muito interessante tirando um fator essencial, um ano antes Lêonidas da Silva havia rasgado sua única chuteira em um certo jogo da copa mundial de _Fussball_, e por isso, precisou jogar descalço esta partida, e mesmo assim havia feito gols e sido considerado brilhante. Isso deu uma idéia a Ron.

A idéia de Ron o fez ganhar a fama de maluco, mas foi bem simples. Ele pegou uma goles emprestada, saiu correndo para a quadra de esportes mais próxima e começou a chutá-la de uma lado para o outro, imaginou que era Lêonidas da Silva e que havia uma multidão _muggel_ assistindo seu talento, conseguiu ver a admiração nos olhos de cada um do seu público imaginário, mesmo a torcida adversária o admirava, _Fussball_ era diferente de quabribol, ele não precisava da melhor vassoura, não precisava ser rico, bastava apenas talento, Ron queria que fosse assim com quadribol também... E por isso, ele se empolgou e se divertiu, mostrando a sua platéia imaginária que ele podia ser bom, mesmo não tendo nem o melhor sapato, nem o sapato mais caro. Naquele dia, acho que Ron se sentiu a pessoa mais importante do mundo, ou a mais talentosa. Até que as pessoas o viram chutando uma goles no chão e chamaram seu pai.

_Herr _Wealsmann, pai de Ron, ruivo, alfaiate. Acho que ele era um grande admirador de _muggels_, lembro-me do olhar admirado dele para as engenhocas que esse povo inventava. Ele ficava abismado como eles conseguiam viver sem magia, as coisas que eles construíam... Compensavam a falta de mágica com um cérebro extraordinário. Mas, _Herr_ Wealsmann tinha algo mais importante que sua admiração, ele tinha sua família. Por tanto sabia muito bem que para sustentar todos seus sete filhos ele precisava se filiar ao partido nazista e fingir que nunca gostara ou sequer se admirara com o brilhantismo _muggel_.

Foi quando ele encontrou seu filho, Ron, jogando _Fussball_ com uma goles. Obviamente, antes de castigá-lo perguntou: _"O que exatamente você está fazendo?"_ e Ron teve sorte por ter sido _Herr_ Weaslmann a encontrá-lo, e não sua mãe, _Frau _Weaslmann. Claro que Ron contou a história, e sobre como ele queria ser _muggel_ para poder ser reconhecido unicamente por seu talento. Nem de tênis ele precisava! Nada de vassouras caras, só o talento. Tenho certeza que _Herr_ Weaslmann se comoveu. Mas mesmo assim teve que carregar Ron pela orelha para casa, tinha que mostrar aos outros (aqueles que haviam se reunido em volta para ver o que se passava) que ele merecia estar no partido nazista e não compactuava com as idéias do filho.

Naquela noite, eu creioque eles tiveram uma longa conversa sobre a superioridade bruxa e sobre como era errado querer parecer com um _muggel_. De qualquer jeito, uma semana depois _Herr_ Wealsmann apareceu em casa com uma vassoura nova, quero dizer, usada, mas melhor do que a que eles tinham.

Há um fato que eu propositalmente omiti sobre o ocorrido com Ron, e o fato é, eu tive meu percentualde culpa, afinal, aquela não havia sido a primeira vez que Ron jogava _Fussball_. Como melhor amigo dele, é lógico que na verdade a primeira vez dele foi comigo.

- Harry! Harry!

Eu me levantei e pus a cabeça para fora da janela sabendo já quem me chamava.

- Ron! O que você quer?

- Vamos, quero te mostrar algo. - disse Ron, os cabelos ruivos despenteados e os olhos azuis um tanto quanto esbugalhados, ou seja, do mesmo jeito que ele sempre estava.

- Eu não sei se posso sair agora Ron... - disse olhando por cima do ombro para dentro de casa, com medo de que mamãe aparecesse a qualquer momento da cozinha mandando-me fazer alguma tarefa.

- Vamos lá Harry, é rápido!

- Está quase na hora de mamãe levar as roupas para os clientes... - eu disse ainda indeciso.

- Vamos, eu prometo que é muito rápido.

Dando um longo suspiro resignado eu pulei a janela, até porque ficar em casa eu consideravauma chatice, e nunca resistia ao cheiro de uma aventura, e estava claro que era isso que teríamos. Saímos correndo em direção a rua principal, Ron à frente.

Apressados chegamos ao fim da rua Himmel, no encontro com a rua Munique, uma das viasprincipais de Molchin (a cidade onde morava-mos), chegando lánão fazia idéia de para onde Ron pretendia me levar. Por isso, fiquei surpreso quando ele foi em direção ao campo de quadribol (que eventualmente servia também para jogar outros esportes bruxos).

Eu não podia deixar de me perguntar o que Ron queria ali, já que não havíamos trazidovassoura alguma, e qual a função de um campo de quadribol sem vassouras?

"Ron..." comeceiuma frase que nunca cheguei a completar, pois, praticamente adivinhando o que eu iria perguntar, Ron, que estava chafurdando em uma moita próxima, se ergueu orgulhoso com algo que lembrava uma goles na mão e disse:

"Hoje vamos jogar _Fussieball_!" ele falou isso como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

"O quê?" obviamente eu não entendi nada.

"Fussieball, um jogo _muggel_." como continuasse sem entender Ron prosseguiu. "Lembra daquela loja _muggel_ que tem perto da loja do meu pai?" obviamente eu me lembrava (como se Ron falasse naquela época outra coisa que não envolvesse Hermione Wranger), por isso, confirmei com um aceno de cabeça e me controlei para não girar os olhos "Então, uma vez achei com a filha deles, a Hermione, uma imagem tirada de um jornal direcionado aos _muggel_, e ele falava de Fussieball, e ontem a Hermione me explicou como se joga, a bola é parecida com a goles, por isso acho que essa vai servir, vamos?"

"Ron... Você tem certeza que sabe como se joga isso?"

"Claro! Hermione me explicou tudo." dito isso Ron pôs a bola no chão. "Hermione disse que as bolas de Fussieball quicam mais, só que uma goles deve dar pro gasto, melhor que um balaço né?"

"Sim, bem melhor! Se fosse pra te acompanhar em uma de suas idéias malucas que pelo menos não seja com um balaço." observei eu com sabedoria.

"Só que tem uma diferença, nesse jogo a bola é jogada _só_ com o pé e no chão, nada de voar."

Arregalei os olhos o máximo de pude "Com os pés?!" aquilo estava fazendo cada vez menos sentido.

"Sim, não é divertido?" perguntou Ron empolgado. Eu ao contrário não via nada de divertido ou lógico em um jogo cuja bola era jogada com os pés... Como jogaríamos a bola _só _compés? Foi o que perguntei a Ron.

"Chutando, oras!"

"Então o propósito desse jogo é ficar _chutando_ a bola?" aquilo poderia fazer menos sentido do que já estava fazendo? "Qual o sentido nisso?"

"Não sei." Ron sorriu "Mas os _muggel_ parecem se divertir. Parece que eles têm campeonatos e copas assim como nós!"

Eu encarei a bola no chão, e incrivelmente senti vontade de chutá-la, só para experimentar. Não reprimi esse desejo por muito tempo, nunca fui bom em fingir que me importava com as normas ríspidas que me ensinavam, dei um bico na goles, ao que ela levantou um pouco no ar e voou longe. Sorri.

"Mas além de chutar... qual o objetivo do jogo?" perguntei a Ron.

Ele deixou a boca levemente entreaberta, enquanto pensava.

"Aaaahhh... Não sei, não tenho a menor idéia. Esqueci de perguntar." E saiu correndo, eu em seu encalço, zangado com ele.

"Como assim você não perguntou o mais importante?! Se quando eu chegar em casa levar uma sova de mamãe você me paga maldito Ron Weaslmann!", Mas, eu não estava mais zangado, estava rindo, Ron também, ainda assim continuou fugindo. Entenda, nós éramos crianças, e das mais levadas, não tínhamos o juízo realmente no lugar. No meio da corrida eu me abaixei e peguei uma bola de lama e neve e taquei no fugitivo, acertei em cheio, Ron protestou e se abaixou, fez uma bola e tacou de volta em mim que graças a meus bons reflexos consegui escapar.

Ficamos brincando um tempo de briga de bola de lama-neve, ao mesmo tempo emque corríamos um atrás do outro, até que chegamos perto da bola eresolvi chutá-la para cima deRon, com a intenção de acertá-lo, errei claro. Mas, Ron foi atrás da bola e chutou-a de volta, mirando em mim, errou _também_. E, mesmo assim, estávamos achando mais que divertido, então ficamos chutando a goles um para o outro, com a intenção de acertar, doía um bocado o pé, mas com o tempo aprendemos os pontos menos dolorosos e mais precisos de se chutar, até que Ron conseguiu mirar direito e me acertou em cheio nas costas. Corri atrás dele, querendo vingança, a goles havia sido esquecida, como era pequeno e mais leve consegui alcançar Ron e pulei sobre ele e nós dois ficamos num embate físico mais de brincadeira do que de briga de verdade, vendo quem conseguia imobilizar o outro primeiro.

Após uns quinze minutos estávamos cansados e sujos de lama por conta da quadra não cimentada e do tempo úmido que fazia a terra estar meio pastosa. Então deitamos um ao lado do outro olhando o céu cinzento, a respiração ainda agitada e o coração retumbando no ouvido.

Ficaram deste jeito durante mais tempo do que posso lembrar, só sei que foi algo memorável, insignificante e memorável, assim como são as grandes amizades. Até que minha mãe de criação apareceu, o sol começava a voltar para o horizonte.

"Seu _Saukerl_!" foi o comprimento dela "Seu porco imundo, o que você acha que está fazendo?!" segurando a bainha do vestido ela foi rebolando até onde eu e Ron estávamos, no rosto uma expressão enfurecida. Eu me levantei empertigado assim que ouvi o primeiro xingamento, havia esquecido completamente da mamãe.

"Olha só pra você! Todo imundo, seu imbecil, o que você tem na cabeça?" fiquei de pé num salto, já esperando a bronca. "Já pra casa _Arschloch_!" dizendo isso ela deu um safanão em mim que quase me fez cair no chão, meus olhos marejaram de dor"E eu preocupada com você seu imundo! Como é que você sai sem falar nada?" apressei o passo em direção a casa, mas não fui rápido o suficiente, outro pesco-tapa foi acertado em mim, quase cai no chão de novo.

"_Bis Morgen_ Harry." disse Ron sentado na quadra, assistindo-me andar o mais rápido que podia para casa, tentando a todo custo evitar outros safanões da mamãe que continuava soltando seus xingamentospadrões.

"Não me venha com 'Até amanhã Harry'! Você também vá pra casa seus Saukerlzinho!" disse ela ralhando agora com Ron, que mesmo estando longe se encolheu de medo e preferiu sumir da vista dela. Nunca era umaboa idéia contrariar mamãe, principalmente se ela estivesse com raiva.

----x----

² Muggel é como os trouxas são chamados de acordo com a tradução alemã para os livros de HP

* * *

**N/A: **Ohoho, eu não costumo postar capítulos assim, uma trás do outro :X 

Mas lá vai, já que eu acho o prólogo meio insuficente para se ter um idéia sobre o que é a história x.x

Divirta-se e se puder, avise que passou por aqui ;P

**Vanessa:** Hohoho, todo bebê tem cara de joelho x) Na verdade, os que nascem bonitos costumam se tornar pessoas bem feias depois que crescem o,o É sério, já parei para analizar este fato õ.o. Então, sim, você acertou A fic é _baseada_ neste livro sim ;P Mas é só baseada, a trama é meio que original e mescla alguns (ou muitos né) aspectos de HP. Basicamente, vai ter hora que ela vai se assemelhar ao outro livro e horas que vai ser _bem_ HP Quanto aos nomes em alemão, não se preocupe, os marotos não vão aparecer de cinco em cinco linhas, então não vais precisar ficar lendo _akopajoapiaujaçpa_ por muito tempo ;P. Quando eu não fazia curso de alemão (leia-se ano passado) eu também lia nomes nessas línguas bizarras da mesma forma que você XP.Bem, espero que curta a história e continue lendo -,- E reviewando tb :B


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Capa:** http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/9552/omeninoqueroubavavarinhda8.jpg

**Gênero:** Geral/Drama

**Ships: **Muitos... ou nenhum... com um toque beeem acentuado de H/D :X

**Resumo: **Um menino que rouba varinhas tenta, a seu modo, atrapalhar o avanço do nazismo num mundo mágico onde a Alemanha luta numa guerra pela eliminação dos não mágicos e acaba inesperadamente recebendo suporte de um certo sangue-puro filho de nazistas. (Universo Alternativo, enredo como ponto forte da história)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_No qual os motivos são apresentados_

Imagino se neste momento a pessoa que lê esse texto não estará se perguntando por que? Por que deste texto? Por que apresentar todas essas pessoas? Por que você simplesmente não pára de escrever e assume sua falta de talento?

Todas essas perguntas são facilmente respondidas: porque eu preciso. Prometo que no final desta narrativa você entenderá.

Antes de tudo, vamos apresentar os fatos, se você for esperto se lembrará que o título deste texto é: _O menino que roubava varinhas_. Como nunca fui muito criativo nem tão perspicaz como minha amiga Hermione era às vezes, você deve acreditar quando digo que de fato este é o tema/motivo principal de eu estar entrando noite a dentro com uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho, então podes descartar qualquer suposição que tenhas feito sobre o título deste livro na verdade ser uma metáfora ou qualquer outra coisa criativa e intelectual, o fato é, eu sou o menino que _literalmente_ roubava varinhas.

Para ser sincero, não sou neste instante o menino ladrão de varinhas, por dois fatores essenciais, primeiro: eu não sou mais menino há muito tempo, e isso é algo irremediável; segundo: eu não roubo mais varinhas... ou pelo menos já fazem 15 anos, acho que já posso me considerar curado, afinal, oportunidades não faltaram.

Antes que alguém fique chocado de mais para terminar de ler, devo me retificar explicando que nenhuma varinha foi roubada sem sentido, para todas eu tinha uma justificativa (que você encontrará ao longo deste texto), mas a principal foi a última roubada, que completou uma coleção inestimável e escondida dos outros em um local que eu jamais revelarei em vida. Pretendia na verdade destruí-las, mas nunca consegui finalizar este meu entendo, quem sabe no futuro alguém as ache e use numa causa mais benéfica?

Devo acrescentar que jamais usei as varinhas roubadas, embora em muitos momentos tenha tido vontade de fazê-lo, e também jamais as roubei visando algum lucro, mesmo sendo pobre e passando fome. Poder-se-ia afirmar que então eu era (ou sou) algo semelhante a um cleptomaníaco, mas também não se trata disso.

Antes que eu enverede muito profundamente por estes assuntos irrelevantes, imagino que já é tempo de começar a história.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo realmente curtinho x.x... porém necessário para a história. Mas o que esse tem de pequeno o próximo tem de grande :P Então, aguarde, próximo sábado tem mais n.n 

**Vanessa**: Sabe que eu bem admiro o Hitler :X? Não, não sou nada parecido a neo-nazista não XD Até porque nem poderia ser, só olhar pra minha cor e minha descendência de "pega todos os povos e mistura numa coisa só". EU não apoio as idéias dele, mas acho que ele foi um cara foda, conseguir convencer um país inteiro e mais outros a perseguir um objetivo e quase desbancar geral, reerguer o orgulho de uma país derrotado e tals... tem que ser muito bom pra conseguir isso o.o Pena que os objetivos dele estavam completamente desvirtuados x.x Quanto a frase de duplo sentido... uhn... sabe como é, essa é um história meio séria, então eu tenho que me divertir eventualmente fazendo umas pseudo-piadinhas e tals x)... mas não espalha :X. Valeu pelo review /o/

**Moony-Sensei:** Cara, eu também adoro os documentários do Dicovery x) Mas sou tipo, apaixonada pela segunda guerra, acho muito interessante o assunto :O Bem, a história vai continuar sim, pelo menos até o capítulo 6... final e trama ela já tem toda pronta, já sei o que acontece, onde e como, só falta por direito no papel x) Bem, vamo que vamo e valeu pelo review \o\


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autor: **Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha

**Capa:** http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/9552/omeninoqueroubavavarinhda8.jpg

**Gênero:** Geral/Drama

**Ships: **Muitos... ou nenhum... com um toque beeem acentuado de H/D :X

**Resumo: **Um menino que rouba varinhas tenta, a seu modo, atrapalhar o avanço do nazismo num mundo mágico onde a Alemanha luta numa guerra pela eliminação dos não mágicos e acaba inesperadamente recebendo suporte de um certo sangue-puro filho de nazistas. (Universo Alternativo, enredo como ponto forte da história)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_No qual a verdadeira história tem início_

Minha primeira varinha roubada: Mogno, fio de coração de dragão, 42 cm, maleável, boa para encantos.

Tudo começou com meu emprego de verão na loja de _Herr_ Oliwand _**n/a**__: esse é o Sr. Olivaras... eu não consegui achar na net como é o nome dele em alemão, por isso esse nome é temporário / E eu aceito idéias ;))._ O comércio ia bem apesar dos tempos, e minha mãe de criação era sobrinha de terceiro grau dele, sendo assim conseguiu o trabalho pra mim, podendo dessa forma ajudar nas contas de casa, já que sobrevivíamos das roupas que ela lavava e passava para os ricos da rua Molchin, visto que meu pai de criação não conseguia arranjar emprego e trabalhava esporadicamente como mecânico de vassouras, aquele dinheiro vinha sempre a calhar.

Lembro como se fosse ontem, eu tinha 12 anos, estudava magia há apenas 1 ano, e aquele era meu segundo verão com _Herr_ Oliwand. Confesso que varinhas nunca verdadeiramente me interessaram, para mim eram apenas objetos mágicos que todo bruxo que se prezasse deveria ter. Mas _Herr_ Oliwand não concordava comigo, para ele cada varinha era quase como um ente mágico dotado de personalidade e digno de admiração por conta de sua individualidade, pois não haviam _duas varinhas iguais assim como não haviam unicórnios, dragões, nem fênix iguais_.

Devo dizer que o fascínio dele por varinhas nunca verdadeiramente me convenceu completamente de que elas eram e são apenas pedaços de madeira muito úteis, e perigosos nas mãos erradas. Mesmo depois de virar um ladrão de varinhas (fato que demorei a me dar conta) eu ainda não superestimava estes objetos, mesmo hoje, tantos anos depois, ainda acho que varinhas são unicamente cotocos de madeira muito espertos. Desculpe se você é um fã destes artefatos, eu sei de sua importância, apenas acredito que mais importante que a varinha é o bruxo que a ministra.

Era um dia de temperatura amena, e eu estava na loja sentado atrás do balcão lendo O Pasquim, que estava de cabeça para baixo, revista muito engraçada que era comercializada por toda a Alemanha. Liesel Meminger era filha do editor desta revista e estudava na mesma sala que eu. Seu pai era viúvo e ela havia sido criada praticamente só por ele, até hoje me pergunto se isso foi para ela de todo saudável. _**n/a**__: eis então que Liesel, a verdadeira ladra de livros, faz sua aparição :P)_

Haverá um momento em que Liesel fará sua verdadeira entrada nesta narrativa, então não nos apressemos.

Lá estava eu apreciando mais uma edição de O Pasquim, que Liesel me emprestara, quando um cliente apareceu. Inicialmente não retirei meus olhos da revista, que tinha uma matéria sobre runas bem interessante (motivo este de eu a estar lendo virada para baixo), esperava que o possível freguês apenas desistisse de comprar qualquer coisa e fosse embora.

Coisa que ele obviamente não fez.

"Hem Hem." era uma voz de mulher, ela deu uma espesse de tossezinha irritante para chamar atenção. Eu ergui a cabeça da revista, surpreso em como aquela tossezinha soara estranha.

"Pois não, em que posso ajudá-la?" perguntei prontamente deixando a revista de lado. Era _Frau_ Umbridger, secretária e assessora do prefeito. Cargo que ela amava ostentar.

"Gostaria de falar com _Herr_ Oliwand." disse ela com a voz falsa e flautada, dando-me um sorriso bufonídeo, como se eu tivesse 5 e não 12 anos.

"Claro." respondi com simplicidade querendo me livrar da presença dela o mais depressa possível, por isso fui o mais rápido que pude para os fundos da loja, onde _Herr_ Oliwand geralmente gostava de ficar para poder desenhar mais e mais novos modelos de varinhas.

"_Herr_ Oliwand." eu disse de forma educada, tirando-o de sua concentração.

"Sim?" perguntou ele se virando e me encarando com aqueles olhos tão assustadores, os quais eu nunca gostei. Detestava ser encarado e analisado por aquelas orbes claras e grandes.

"_Frau_ Umbridger deseja falar-lhe, lá na entrada."

"Oh sim, claro claro." ele imediatamente se levantou e foi ter com a sapa velha, eu me senti aliviado por enfim ser abandonado pelo olhar do velinho. Sempre que podia me mantinha no recinto em que _Herr_ Oliwand não estivesse presente, então me demorei bastante na sala dos fundos, enrolando o tempo.

Mas naquele dia fui mordido pela curiosidade e depois de um tempo resolvi ver sobre o que ele conversava com a Sra. tão-importante-secretária do prefeito, afinal o que a traria ali, numa loja de varinhas?

Agora me veio a mente que talvez, quem esteja lendo este texto pense que por eu ter me tornado um ladrão de varinhas a primeira, ou primeiras, ou todas que eu já roubei fossem da loja de _Herr_ Oliwand... percebo agora o equívoco que cometi. Na verdade eu nunca roubei uma varinha sequer do estoque de _Herr_ Oliwand. Mesmo que eu quisesse, seria meio estúpido, afinal aquele velho conhecia cada varinha da loja, como se cada uma fosse uma filha inestimável. Bom, eu só pretendia deixar claro isto para que o leitor não fique na expectativa de _"quando será que ele enfim surrupiará uma das varinhas da loja?"_ já que isto nunca irá acontecer, então apenas espere o decorrer da narrativa que tudo se encaixará... ou não, visto que não tenho experiência em escrever.

Naquele dia, que não era um dia nem um pouco diferente de todos os outros, eu resolvi que ficaria no limiar entre os fundos e a frente da loja para tentar saber o que _Frau_ Umbridger poderia querer. Eu não fazia isso o tempo todo, mas também não era a primeira vez.

"Eu já disse a Sra. e repito, a varinha escolhe o dono, não posso simplesmente fazer isso." a mulher atarracada não parecia nada satisfeita, as narinas dilatadas (que a deixavam com mais cara de sapo) demonstravam isso com uma precisão incrível.

"Então o Sr. prefere ser deslocado junto com todo seu arsenal de varinhas?" ela tinha um sorriso perigoso no rosto.

"Melhor do que o quê me pedes." Herr Oliwands era sempre um homem calmo e assustador, pelo menos para mim nos meus pouco vividos 12 anos, e mesmo naquela conversa ele parecia continuar calmo e animado, como se discutisse o tempo, ao contrário de Frau Umdridger que parecia inflar mais a cada momento.

"Espero que o Sr. esteja disposto a fazer '_varinhas escolherem'_ mais de 300 bruxos, e tudo da forma mais rápida possível." ela tinha um ar sarcástico, como se propusesse algo que tinha certeza que o convenceria a fazer o que quer que ela quisesse dele.

"Podemos tentar."

"Terás somente um dia para tal intento."

"Em dois com certeza já devo ter conseguido, 300 você me diz?"

"Mais de 300." reafirmou ela, os olhos espremidinhos, essa expressão dela sempre me lembrou a um sapo sonolento.

"Fechado. Desde que o partido nazista se responsabilize pelo transporte seguro da minha mercadoria."

Os olhos dela se espremeram ainda mais, eu nunca entendi como ela conseguia fazer isso e ainda continuar enxergando.

"Dois dias. Se você passar desse prazo..." um ar de ameaça pairou no ar, _Herr _Oliwand pareceu não notá-lo, se não, fingiu muito bem.

"Certo." ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Amanhã, sem falta." ela disse reassumindo sua voz flautada e seu tom pegajoso.

"Estaremos esperando junto com o nascer do sol." disse ele com uma reverência, ela apenas se virou e foi embora, sem se dar ao trabalho de parecer educada.

_Herr_ Oliwand soltou um suspiro exasperado assim que ela saiu da loja, passou a mão pela cabeça e enfim pareceu me notar.

"É Harry, vejo que teremos muito trabalho." aqueles olhos me encaravam novamente "Aceitas fazer hora-extra hoje?"

"Claro, mamãe sempre diz que quanto mais dinheiro entrar em casa melhor." eu não disse isso com empolgação, o que eu menos queria era ter de trabalhar além do tempo e ter de agüentar o olhar perscrutante daquele homem, mas se mamãe ou papai soubessem que eu havia negado-me a fazer um extra com certeza eu sofreria de uma boa sova e ficaria um bom tempo sem comer, afinal, eu tinha que prestar para alguma coisa.

Ficamos até tarde naquele dia trabalhando, pondo os mais variados tipos de varinhas dentro de caixinhas. Se tem uma coisa da qual eu preciso citar e agradecer a _Herr_ Oliwand é que foi unicamente pelos seus ensinamentos e amor às varinhas que sei tudo que sei hoje em dia, o que me foi muito útil no ato furtivo de angariar tais objetos mágicos.

Até ser bem tarde ficamos aprontando tudo, todas as varinhas possíveis, tirando algumas que eu nunca entendi por quê, mas ele sempre deixava separadas. Naquele dia eu não queria nunca mais saber de varinhas em caixas, era insuportável, acho até que devo ter sonhado com varinhas voadoras que me amaldiçoavam constantemente. Terrível.

Quando cheguei tarde em casa, mamãe já me esperava com um rolo de macarrão na mão, ia ser uma sova das boas, já prevendo isso pedi que _Herr_ Oliwand me adiantasse naquele dia mesmo a hora extra que eu ganhara, essa era a única forma de convencer mamãe e papai que eu estivera realmente trabalhando e não _"vadiando por aí quando podia estar fazendo algo de útil"_. Ainda bem, a sova daquela noite pôde esperar mais algum tempo para acontecer, porque mesmo naquele dia eu sabia que a sova só fora adiada, algum dia (não tão distante) eu a acabaria recebendo, era quase algo óbvio saber disso.

Só para que fique registrado, eu e _Herr_ Oliwand não encaixotamos tudo em silêncio - como eu gostaria que fosse - cada varinha encaixotada era digna de uma descrição, qual madeira havia sido usada, o tamanho, qual era o elemento mágico usado no interior dela, sua flexibilidade e para o quê ela era melhor. Foi traumatizante. Nunca havia tido uma enxurrada tão grande de varinhas e suas descrições quase completas, acho que foi por isso que naquela noite fui acometido de pesadelos com varinhas, qualquer um teria sido.

No dia seguinte acordei mais cedo que o normal, na verdade, acordei no horário que eu acordaria para ir para o colégio, caso não estivesse no verão, conseqüentemente de férias, e por isso acordando mais tarde. Era uma madrugada cinza de verão, cheguei na loja de _Herr_ Oliwand e este já estava de pé, arrumando os últimos preparativos.

"_Hallo_ Harry." cumprimentou ele assim que me viu "Chegaste bem na hora."

Ajudei-o por uns cinco minutos quando enfim chegaram os nazistas, eram uns seis, todos montados em vassouras, e cada uma delas com um suporte na parte traseira.

"_Guten Morgen_!" disse um deles que parecia ser o chefe, pois o uniforme ao invés de ser pardo era verde e tinha mais patentes.

"_Morgen_." respondeu Herr Oliwand, eu apenas fiz uma pequena reverência, nunca havia realmente gostado de nazistas militares... pelo menos não quando criança.

Ajudamos a prender todas as varinhas num suporte que seria suspenso por todas as seis vassouras, _Herr_ Oliwand lembrando de tempos em tempos o quanto aquela mercadoria era importante e frágil, ralhando com os nazistas quando estes pareciam não tratar as varinhas com tanta sutileza quanto ele achava que era necessária.

Após uns vinte minutos tudo estava pronto, _Herr_ Oliwand pegou a vassoura dele, nada muito profissional, uma típica vassoura de passeio, cheia de desenhos e frivolidades, um pouco lenta, mas estável o suficiente para um sr. de idade. Eu iria na garupa com ele. O que eu nunca gostei nestas vassouras tão rebuscadas era o fato de elas custarem tão ou mais caro do que vassouras profissionais de esportes bruxos. Por que alguém gasta dinheiro com uma coisa emproada como aquela quando pode muito bem pegar uma vassoura mais limpa e de velocidade imensamente superior?

Bem, acho que me desvirtuei um pouco da história... mas vassouras sempre foram a minha paixão, assim como quadribol, embora este assunto vá ficar de lado nesta curta narrativa.

_Herr_ Oliwand pegou a própria vassoura cara e desnecessariamente adornada, eu iria na garupa dele, mesmo não gostando daquele tipo de vassoura me senti animado só de poder voar, principalmente por uma distância tão grande. Então sem demora partimos, eu e o dono das varinhas indo atrás dos nazistas, naquele momento apenas me importava com o vento batendo no meu rosto, a imagem do sol recém nascido no horizonte banhando o meu lado direito, a madrugada fria ia se tornando gradativamente num dia de tempo ameno, tudo perfeito para um vôo de vassoura.

Chegamos ao que me pareceu um século depois, não que eu tivesse realmente sentido o tempo passar, mas o sol já estava quase lá em cima do céu quando enfim as vassouras fizeram menção de aterrissar.

Acho que nunca senti meus glúteos doendo tanto, isto porque a vassoura de Herr Oliwand era acolchoada... mesmo assim não deixei de pensar que uma vassoura veloz era bem melhor do que esse tipo de conforto, já que chegaríamos bem mais rápido e não daria tempo para sentir dor.

O que aconteceu ao longo do dia eu não posso realmente relatar com precisão, além de ser desnecessário, minha mente de 12 anos não me permite recordar tudo com clareza. Sei apenas que _Herr_ Oliwand passou o dia testando varinhas e mais varinhas com nazistas e mais nazistas e eu o auxiliei, já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber quando enfim uma varinha escolhia um bruxo, então _Herr_ Oliwand ficava com uma fileira de nazistas e eu com outra. Foi algo semelhante a terrível, todos aqueles homens fardados com o mesmo corte de cabelo, expressões severas e duras passando um por um me encarando, ficando cada vez mais frustrados quando várias varinhas não lhes serviam, então _Herr_ Oliwands era chamado e mudávamos de fileira, enquanto eu atendia aos clientes mais fáceis.

E assim passou o primeiro dia, sem nada de mais acontecendo, além de um menino loiro e arrogante (provavelmente um puro-sangue de realmente longa linhagem) que ficou depois do almoço sempre de longe me observando. Provavelmente ele era filho de um dos oficiais, mas desde o princípio eu não gostei da sua ar aristocrático, rosto pontudo e arrogante, principalmente porque ele ficava me observando descaradamente, parecendo sentir prazer em me ver sem jeito.

Mas lá se foi o primeiro dia e logo fizemos a viagem de volta, pelo menos _Herr_ Oliwand se deu ao trabalho de me deixar em casa, poupando-me o longo caminho da loja até a rua Himmel. Lembro-me, ou posso estar enganado, que o velinho passou a viagem inteira falando sobre como precisávamos correr mais no dia seguinte, afinal, não daria tempo se continuássemos naquele ritmo, e acho que ele também falou alguma coisa sobre varinhas de alcaçuz, mas eu estava tão sonolento e tão cansado que não posso confiar inteiramente na minha memória.

O segundo dia se iniciou da mesma forma que o primeiro, tirando o fato não de termos sido escoltados por seis nazistas mais a carga de varinhas, afinal, as que não haviam escolhido seus bruxos continuaram lá na base nazista nos esperando para mais um dia de testes. Desta vez havia apenas um soldado para nos escoltar.

O dia havia se passado na mesma do dia anterior, eu testando varinhas em fileiras e mais fileiras de nazistas ao lado de _Herr_ Oliwand, quando por volta da hora do almoço, nós fizemos uma pausa para comer.

"Muito bem Harry... muito bem. Sua ajuda está sendo muito importante, estamos quase terminando por aqui." bem, lembrar dessa fala dele às vezes me faz pensar que talvez eu sempre tivesse guardado a impressão errada desse sr., mas era só ele me encarar, só ele perscrutar com aquelas orbes assustadoras que eu mudava de opinião na hora, eu realmente não era muito fã dele.

Almoçamos, tanto naquele como no anterior, um pouco afastados dos nazistas, numa mesa a um canto. Eu pessoalmente achava que assim estava ótimo, preferia ficar o mais afastado possível daqueles homens enfardados. A comida não era lá essas maravilhas, não saberia dizer se era melhor ou pior do que a de mamãe (ela tinha uma sopa de ervilha que... bem, só provando para saber o quanto era ruim), mas exatamente por ter sido criado por minha mãe de criação e sua culinária, por assim dizer, excêntrica, eu estava comendo tranqüilamente aquela refeição, mas _Herr_ Oliwand não. Ele mal tocou a comida e se levantou cedo, com a desculpa de ter de tratar certos assuntos com _Frau_ Umbridger. Para mim não fazia a menor diferença comer sozinho, achava até melhor, por isso apenas continuei pondo para dentro aquela... gororoba.

"_Hallo_. _Wie geht es Ihnen?_" perguntou uma voz de garoto para mim "Olá. Como tens passado sr.?" aquela era um jeito bem formal de se perguntar à pessoa se estava tudo certo com ela, e vindo de um garoto isso soava ainda mais estranho.

Fiquei um momento coma colher cheia de comida suspensa no ar, no meio de uma colherada até minha boca, encarei o garoto. Existem duas palavras que o caracterizaram naquele momento (e até onde posso me lembrar por toda a existência dele): puro-sangue. E arrogante. Até hoje percebo como essa primeira impressão não estava nem um pouco errada.

Como eu demorasse a responder a pergunta dele, o menino deu uma tossezinha afetada e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando eu responder. O problema era, como se respondia uma pergunta feita daquele jeito formal? Eu tinha 12 anos, não fazia idéia, mas deixá-lo no vácuo também não me apeteceu.

"Erm... uhn... _Danke, gut._" sim, eu fiquei pensando um tempo antes de falar, e acabei respondendo o típico 'Bem, obrigado.' mesmo. Nada genial, mas melhor do que não responder não é?

"E você?" perguntei apressadamente, quase me esquecendo da educação, tão escassamente a mim ensinada no âmbito familiar.

"Também vou bem." ele respondeu e se sentou a minha frente. "Você é um puro-sangue?" foi a segunda pergunta dele.

"Bom, eu estou aqui no meio dos nazistas não é?"

"Isso não responde a minha pergunta." observou. Esperto ele.

"Bem... devo ser."

"Deve ser...?" novamente ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que deu-lhe um ar completamente arrogante e afetado.

"Quer dizer, ninguém fala sobre meus pais, como eles estão mortos, eu não sei..."

"Ah, lamento." ele não parecia lamentar nada. "_Eu_ sou um puro-sangue." até ali, nada novo, e tive uma vontade tremenda de perguntar: _ 'Ah é? E daí?' _ num tom nada simpático. "Por gerações e mais gerações, somos uma das famílias mais tradicionais."

Eu continuei comendo, imaginei que se o ignorasse talvez ele desistisse de mim.

"Ah, que deslize o meu. Esqueci de me apresentar, Draco _Malfoy_." talvez ele esperasse que a menção do sobre nome dele fizesse algum efeito sobre mim, não sei, mas ele disse-o com toda a pompa, com um olhar maligno... o único problema era, aquele nome nada significava para mim. Nadica de nada.

"Ahn..." reparei no olhar quase de desapontamento dele, como se eu não tivesse reagido como ele esperava. "Harry Potter, prazer." continuei comendo. Mas parece que o _meu_ nome teve algum efeito sobre ele.

"Potter?" ele perguntou, mais pálido do que ele normalmente já era.

"É, sabe, H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r." respondi soletrando o meu nome. Havia aprendido há pouco tempo a arte de soletrar rápido, era maravilhoso enfim poder mostrar minha nova especialidade.

"Eu ouvi _Arshloch_." o pouco de cor que ele naturalmente tinha voltou ao rosto do nazistinha. "Espero que você não tenha orgulho de ser um _Potter_." meu sobrenome na boca dele soou estranhamente... estranho. Como se ele estivesse cuspindo o meu nome e não o pronunciando.

"Espero que você não tenha orgulho de se chamar Draco." eu respondi, afinal, convenhamos, esse nome é ridículo.

Ele se levantou, os olhos espremidos, aparentemente ele pretendia parecer ameaçador.

"Aposto que você só é metidinho assim aqui, quero ver se seria tão corajoso assim jogando quadribol." aparentemente a intenção dele era que eu me encolhesse de medo, me arrepiasse ou saísse correndo.

"Isso é um desafio?" perguntei me levantando também.

"E se for?" ele perguntou de volta.

"Eu topo." larguei minha colher dentro do prato, posicionei-me que nem ele, da mesma forma arrogante. Obviamente não era isso que ele queria ouvir. Estava escrito no rosto dele, que voltou a perder a cor. Depois de alguns anos de convivência com Draco Malfoy, você percebe que ele é bem menos do que ostenta e bem mais do que parece. Ele adorava desafiar os outros, talvez porque achasse que todos fossem como ele, que morria de medo de desafios físicos, ele devia pensar que isto fosse o suficiente para fazer qualquer um desistir. Mas eu não era ele, e eu amava quadribol.

Por um momento pareceu que ele iria voltar atrás, afinal, o que ele menos queria era correr o risco de perder. Mas ele olhou novamente para mim, magro, sujo, aparência meio doentia, mal alimentado, roupas rotas e de segunda mão. Provavelmente sua avaliação foi negativa, deve ter pensado: _"Esse moleque não deve nem se agüentar numa vassoura, isso vai ser fácil."_, mas foi aí que ele cometeu o erro. De fato, eu era tudo aquilo que ele avaliara, mas o problema é que eu sabia _sim_ montar uma vassoura, e era muito bom nisso.

"Então, quando vai ser?" ele perguntou após sua errônea avaliação.

"Quando você quiser." falei isso mais para dar um impacto mesmo, afinal eu tinha 12 anos, crianças adoram fingir que são mais do que realmente são.

"Assim que o sol se pôr então, sem falta." ele disse estreitando os olhos "No campo de treinamento que tem aqui, traga sua vassoura, e esteja pronto para _morrer_." eu descobria mais tarde que esta também era uma característica que fazia parte de Draco, ele gostava de exagerar.

E então encontramos um problema. Vassoura. Eu não havia trazido a minha, e mesmo que a trouxesse não sei se serviria para voar contra aquele nazistinha que provavelmente tinha uma vassoura de último modelo. Pensei em pegar emprestada a vassoura de _Herr_ Oliwand, mas não sabia se ajudaria muito aquela vassoura tão cheia de parafernália e tão lenta, estável até de mais, demoraria muito a responder aos meus movimentos de reflexo rápidos. Eu caíra numa cilada. Na verdade, eu achava particularmente impossível que eu fosse reencontrar aquele nazistinha em algum outro momento da minha vida, talvez fosse até melhor furar com o encontro...

A questão era, e meu orgulho, aonde ficaria?

Para falar a verdade só pensei nessas coisas enquanto durava o horário do almoço, pois logo tive que voltar a ajudar _Herr_ Oliwand e minha mente foi tomada novamente pela ocupação de fazer centenas de varinhas escolherem seus donos. Naquela tarde o nazistinha não ficou me encarando como ele havia feito no dia anterior (lembra do menino loiro, rosto pontudo, ar aristocrático...? Pois é, era ele mesmo.), ainda bem, ou eu poderia enfim sair de mim e acabar atacando-o. Não que eu fosse tão instável a ponto de sair atacando qualquer um, mas desde aquele primeiro dia ele me irritou mais do que qualquer outro menino poderia.

O dia foi passando e a noite foi chegando, talvez o leitor esteja no momento um pouco entediado se questionando por estou demorando tanto, fazendo tantas voltas, falando de um tal nazistinha aristocrático, sei que parece que estou enrolando, mas está se aproximando o momento que ocorrerá o primeiro furto, eu realmente precisava falar sobre o Draco, já que futuramente ele figurará com alguma intensidade por estas páginas e pensei logo em apresenta-lo, para que possa ficar mais claro os futuros acontecimentos e seu comportamento perante eles. Prometo que não falta muito para o primeiro furto.

A noite foi chegando e com ela o tempo frio, eu estava caçado, com sono... e feliz. O trabalho estava acabando e logo eu iria para casa... pelo menos lá era quentinho, talvez não tanto quanto eu gostaria... mas era mais quem que uma base nazista ao ar livre. Obviamente eu sabia que a noite estar chegando significava também o duelo com o nazistinha estar chegando. E hora ou outra eu me pegava pensando em como arranjaria uma vassoura. Provavelmente teria que me virar com a de _Herr _Oliwand... será que ele me emprestaria ela?

Então chegou enfim a grande oportunidade; havíamos acabado de conseguir fazer a última varinha escolher o último bruxo, perfeito! O sol ainda estava descendo, dava para ver a oeste a fraca luz laranja, o céu arroxeado, a leste tudo já era escuro, reluzindo apenas com a luz das cidades que por ali existiam. _Herr_ Oliwand foi ter com _Frau_ Umbridger e o Prefeito, _Herr_ Fudger. Eu fiquei para trás, aguardando ele perto do refeitório. Assim que ele desapareceu de vista eu tive certeza que aquele era o momento certo, sua vassoura estava ali, amarrada a poucos metros de mim.

Claro, até pensei nos riscos, talvez Herr Oliwand ficasse realmente muito bravo, talvez me demitisse e então mamãe faria questão de me dar uma boa sova, provavelmente eu ficaria uns bons dias sem comer... mas aquele moleque esnobe tinha me desafiado, eu simplesmente **não** podia deixar barato. Desamarrei a vassoura o mais apressadamente que pude, meu coração batendo descompassado, aquilo não se tratava de um futo, vej bem, e ninguém tinha dito: Harry, não mexa na vassoura, não voe nela e não saia daqui. Então eu não estava verdadeiramente fazendo nada de errado certo? Bom, mesmo com 12 anos eu sabia muito bem que isso era uma mentira deslavada em potencial, o que em nenhum momento me impediu - mesmo com as mão suadas de nervosismo – de pegar a vassoura de _Herr_ Oliwand e correr para a quadra de esportes dali.

A qual eu não fazia idéia de onde ficava. E eu não podia simplesmente perguntar para alguém, já que seria realmente suspeito. Mas não deveria ser algo tão difícil assim de se fazer, afinal, uma quadra de esportes é algo realmente grande e chamativo não é? Principalmente se for de quadribol... as balizas são _bem_ visíveis.

Devo ter perambulado pela base nazista por uns bons 10 minutos, afinal, ela era maior do que eu esperava, mas enfim vi as balizas e fiquei contente, ignorando veementemente o aviso mental de que eu não fazia idéia de como voltar para onde eu tinha estado.

Cheguei na quadra e não vi ninguém. Nem uma viva alma, mas também, o sol havia acabado de se pôr não é?

"Posso saber o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?" era um rapaz, devia ter o que, no máximo uns 17 anos, recém formado na escola de magia, um rosto cheio de espinhas. Ele tinha um olhar irritado, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

"Ah..." eu abri a boca para inventar alguma desculpa... a idéias me fugiram, então eu disse o óbvio, a única coisa razoável que eu poderia dizer num momento daqueles. "Eu me perdi!" não soei tão convincente como gostaria.

"Ah claro." ele disse com um olhar desconfiado "Perdido com uma vassoura na mão ao lado da quadra esportiva?"

"É! Quero dizer... sim, claro. Não faço idéia de como voltar." eu disso, e a última parte não foi de todo uma mentira.

"E posso saber o que você faz perdido com uma vassoura?"

"Não! Bem... é um assunto particular." eu disse tentando parecer ofendido "Coisa minha e do sr. Oliwand."

"Oliwand? O cara que está selecionando as varinhas novas?"

"É, é, esse mesmo!" eu exclamei feliz por par4ecer que enfim estávamos chegando a algum lugar. "Eu sou o assistente dele"

"Uhn, claro..." ele parecia ainda desconfiado mais parecia estar engolindo tudo.

"Essa é a vassoura dele, tinha que resolver uns problema para ele, mas me perdi." até que minha desculpa não estava ficando tão ruim assim não é?

"E o que você está fazendo ao lado da quadra? Recebemos informações de que alguns vândalos viriam aqui hoje ao entardecer sem permissão, e eu encontro você com uma vassoura."

"Eu já disse, estou perdido!" comecei a ficar zangado com aquela história. "Se não acredita em mim então pergunte a _Herr_ Oliwand se não sou assistente dele!"

"Não sei não... deveria era te levar para o meu chefe..." ele pareceu avaliar as possibilidades.

"Será que você poderia pelo menos me indicar aonde fica o refeitório?" perguntou Harry pensando em fugir, talvez montar na vassoura e sair por aí não fosse uma idéia tão ruim.

"Nada disso, vou te levar até lá." parecia que eu havia conseguido meu intento, ser levado de volta para onde havia vindo. Dei uma última olhada envolta e não vi sinal do nazistinha arrogante... então ele tinha me denunciado não é?

O rapaz se aproximou de mim e me tomou pelo braço, vislumbrei na fraca luz seu crachá Stanislau Schunpike. _**n/a**__: o Lalau, o cara que atende no Nôitibus Andante e tals xP)_ Bom, eu não fazia idéia de quem ele fosse, e acho que mesmo se ele fosse alguma coisa muito importante eu ainda assim não o reconheciria. De qualquer forma, apenas me deixei guiar pelo rapaz e me menos de 2 minutos eu estava de volta ao refeitório, nem sinal de _Herr_ Oliwand, achei que isso era um bom sinal, afinal, talvez ele ainda não tivesse voltado.

Me desvencilhei do tal Stanislau e coloquei a vassoura de volta no local que _Herr_ Oliwand havia deixado, quem sabe eu ainda não conseguisse sair ileso daquela confusão?

Foi na hora que me virei de volta para Stanislau que aconteceu. A varinha dele estava displicentemente posta no cós da calça, ele se encostou em uma mesa próxima, a varinha ficou presa apenas pos um pedacinho.

Por um momento pensei em avisa-lo, mas algo me deteve, não foi ninguém, nem um desejo astuto de ficar com a varinha dele... eu realmente nao sei o que houve, mas provavelmente fui acometido pelo rancor, estava prestes a me dar mal e ele era o arauto do acontecimento, por mim, não fazia diferença se ele perdesse a varinha ou não.

Eu me apoiei na mesma mesa que ele, um pouco mais distante, emburrado. Ficamos alguns minutos dessa forma, até que ouvimos vozes, a de _Herr_ Oliwands entre elas.

"Vejam bem, são menos varinhas, então vai balançar muito, eu quero o máximo de cuidado possível." ouvi ele dizer, antes de vê-lo chegar.

Stanislau, que mascava um pedaço de grama, do modo como só os caipiras fazem, largou o pedaço de mato e o tacou no chão, ficando em pé, logo em seguida fez uma posição de sentido. _Herr_ Oliwand vinha conversando com outros nazistas, um de aparente patente alta.

"Então, se vocês puderem tomar cuidado e fazer aquilo que pedi..." o chefe dos nazistas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça bem militar. _Herr_ Oliwand me notou.

"Ah Harry, que bom que ainda estais aqui, precisamos partir sem demora, já está tarde e sua mãe já deve estar zangada." ele disse-me num tom divertido.

"Sr. esse menino é seu..." começou Stanislau.

"Meu assistente, sim sim. Agora," Herr oliwand se virou para os outros nazistas "se puderem se apressar sim?" então virou suas orbes desconcentrantemente claras e inquisidoras para Stanislau "Você me dizia algo sobre Harry..."

"Ah, bem, é... sr. ete menino..."

"Schunpike!" um grito forte ecoou "O que você está fazendo aqui seu inútil?"

"Sr. sim Sr., eu estava... estava..." respondeu ele fazendo um aceno com a mão e entrando em guarda novamente.

"Não me importa o que você estava fazendo, saia, suma, você está atrapalhando, volte para o seu posto!" Stanislau se contraiu, vi um tremor passar por seu corpo e ele saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, ninguém mais deu atenção para ele, ninguém a não ser eu. Quando ele sumia de vista, passando perto de uma amontoado de panos que havia em um canto, eu vi sua varinha caindo ali, quando ele passou apressado em uma marcha desajeitada.

E esta foi minha primeira varinha roubada. A mais sem valor de todas, porém a mais valiosa, pois foi a primeira.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que esse capítulo ia ser grande :P Então, o que acharam? Tem tão pouca gente acompanhando a fic, mas de alguma forma eu não ligo, porque estou amando os reviews e bem, esse não é o tipo de fic comercial mesmo, ela é mais... "cabeça" õ.o Ou tá mla escrita mesmo XD Mas a Condessa (minha beta) disse que ama a história, então... sei lá, acho que isso é suficiente o.o Fora que eu também queria mostrar que não sei escrever só histórias de comédia XP Um dia, se me der na telha, posto a uma H/G que eu escrevi, que a função dela foi unicamente fazer os outros chorarem (6). #se morre#. Tá, chega de lenga lenga, depois tem mais o/

**Firewhisker7:** Sabe que eu bem faço curso de alemão o.o Mas não é por causa do Hitler, isso vem mais da minha vontade de fazer um curso de línguas bizarras. Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era fazer um curso de russo, mas o único que eu encontrei era muito caro i.i Então fiz alemão que é mais fácil de achar x) Mas sou do tipo de pessoa que sonha ir para uns países meios desconhecidos, tipo Butão, Islândia, Noruega e... #começa a viajar nos sonhos# Nhai, de qualquer jeito, muito obrigada pelo review, e espero mesmo que continue acompanhando a história :D

**Vanessa:** Sim, o Harry está escrevendo a história anos e anos depois... e tem um motivo! E o motivo é o mais legal :B #aquela que se empolga com a própria história# Mas também, a fic começa quando ele tinha 12, mas vai até ele ter uns... #sussurra tão baixo que se torna inaudível# Ohohoho, acompanhe a fic e saberás!

* * *

E se você, querida pessoa, se puder reviewar, nós ficaremos muito felizes (nós -> eu e Ted, meu amigo imaginário) XB 


End file.
